callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Celerium (mission)
"Celerium" is the second campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where JSOC investigates a military compound filled with Cordis Die agents in the hopes of learning what Raul Menendez is planning. It is the first mission set in the year 2025. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper *Javier Salazar *Crosby *Tommy Briggs *Erik Breighner (K.I.A.) *Frank Woods (cutscene only) *Karma (mentioned only) *Raul Menendez (mentioned only) Plot In this mission, Joint Special Operations Command agents David "Section" Mason, Mike Harper, Javier Salazar, and Crosby infiltrate a remote temple to try to find info on Celerium. The mission begins with Section and Harper descending a cliff face via the use of nano-gloves and a large rope, then after a rendezvous with Salazar and Crosby, glide to the temple with wingsuits. Upon their arrival, Section sparks the attack, and the group fights their way through hostiles as they advance towards the main temple. The doors are then blown upon by either Section or Harper, and a secret, ultra high-tech bunker is found inside. The group fight their way through the bunker and find a Tacitus Corporation employee, Erik Breighner, locked in a crate. He helps them through some security doors and gives them access to a Celerium chip and tells them about Menendez's plot. Then he is shot through the neck before he can give a complete explanation. The group then fights their way through the remaining soldiers in the base, and after encountering other friendlies, Section hands over the Celerium chip to Tommy Briggs, who examines it as the mission ends. Video Walkthrough BOII Mission 2 Celerium Playthrough Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the Adjustable Stock perk. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the Executioner for single player loadout. *Eliminate the enemy helicopter before it lifts off. *Destroy the sentry turrets (x2) while disabled. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x4) with one round from the Titus weapon. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) with heli turret. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x30) while using optical camo. *Destroy ASDs (x2) by exploding nitrogen tanks. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) with the Assault Shield. *Protect ASD resource from destruction. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 with MMS Titus-6 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Titus-6 Found in Level AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 Assault Shield Menu Icon BOII.png|Assault Shield B23R Menu Icon BOII.png |B23R Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H. Used by Harper, Salazar and Crosby. Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR Titus-6 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Titus-6 (used by Harper and Salazar) Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 Access Kit Usage *An MQ drone's minigun can be accessed at the helipad. *Optical Camouflage can be found in a box after entering the underground area of the compound. *A friendly ASD, J-5, is accessible in the area near the celerium chip. Gallery Cordis_Die_Base_Celerium_BOII.png|Spying the Cordis Die base. Swinging_Celerium_BOII.png|Swinging along the sheer cliff edges. CrosbyCelerium.jpg|Crosby speaking to the team. Mike Harper Celerium BOII.jpg|Harper wearing a helmet. SalazarWithHelmet.jpg|Salazar wearing a helmet. Gliding_Celerium_BOII.png|Flying with a squirrel suit. Infiltration_Celerium_BOII.png|Sneaking up on Cordis Die agents. Attack_Celerium_BOII.png|Attacking the facility. Temple_Breaching_Celerium_BOII.png|Breaching the temple doors. Entering_Celerium_BOII.png|Entering the underground compound. Salazar, Harper and Crosby Celerium BOII.jpg|Team looking at the crate where Erik is being held. Mike Harper interrogating Erik Breighner Celerium BOII.png|Harper interrogates Erik. Erik Breighner's death Celerium BOII.png|Breighner's death. Ambush_Celerium_BOII.png|Fighting back an ambush using an Assault Shield. End_Celerium_BOII.png|Meeting up with Briggs. Briggs Burma.jpg Celerium Giving BOII.png|Giving the Celerium to Briggs. Briggs_holding_Celerium_BOII.png|Briggs relishing their victory. Intel Items Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - High IQ Achievement Guide (Part 1) Achievements/Trophies *'Gathering Storm' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Investigate the jungle facility. *'Futurist' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript Trivia *There is a usable lift in the area where enemies are first spotted. *If the player picks up the Assault Shield from the dispenser, the shield will act as a third weapon, allowing the player to carry more than two weapons. However, if the shield is planted onto the ground, when picked up again, it will replace whatever weapon the player is holding. *Strangely, in the intro cutscene, the flashback that shows Alex Mason's struggle with Menendez seems to show him shooting Menendez directly in the face rather than the eye. *In Cordis Die's Twitter page shown in the cutscene, several interesting tweets can be noted such as: **Cordis Die says, "Come my friends... 'Tis not too late to seek a newer world." A quote from the . **Cordis Die says, "A small rock holds back a great wave." A quote by . **Spov says, "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." A quote by James Hollingworth. **Newsleworld says, "A new world, a new order. Seems Legit. Follow @cordis_die for real change.". *The player can destroy the temple door with a Titus-6 or other explosives before Harper does. *The player cannot pick up the Assault Shield placed by Harper; the one from the dispenser can be taken instead. *After the player clears out the first enemy wave and goes to a cliff and goes to a cave, they can see a hammer stuck to the ground. This is a reference to Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. **If the player has not been spotted when the alarm sounds, with or without clearing out all the enemies, they will be able to interact with the hammer. Upon interacting with it, the phrase "You are not worthy" will appear on screen and the lightning around the hammer will disappear. In addition, the player will now have unlimited ammo for the Titus-6 if they have it equipped.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIoYrpQ4VP4 *Several blue computer and television monitors can be found and destroyed inside the three enemy waystations outside the temple, and many more can be found and destroyed inside the research labs. * When Erik is shot through the neck and killed, the bullet comes from the right side of the room, but there is no enemy or entrance there. ** Additionally, Section and his team instantly turn around to the enemies approaching from behind, even though that is not where Erik was shot from. *If the player has accessed the J-5 ASD, after Erik dies, J-5 becomes temporarily disabled, due to the enemies using an EMP grenade. *Near the end of the mission, Harper will complain about comms not working despite the fact that earlier he knew his team wouldn't be able to communicate while in the facility before entering it. *In the first area, Harper will kill one of the Mercs, but the others will not be alerted, despite the fact that his SCAR-H is not suppressed. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels